Truth And Love
by SaraNomed
Summary: Jessie and James, James and Jessie...two halves of the same whole. An adventure gone wrong for one, right but also wrong for the other, and that whole becomes divided. What if they had stayed? (my version of an alternate 'what if' after the Pokemon Chronicles episode "We're No Angels!")
1. Beginnings

The trio sat in the cockpit of their 'Mecha Meowth' after James climbed back on board, looking miserable and saying they had to talk. He stood in front of 'his' side of the control panel, absently brushing some of the buttons with one finger as he began to speak.

"So I was thinking; maybe we could stay here a while…" he suggested.

Meowth and Jessie started at his suggestion, Jessie saying, "You mean, stay here so we can set up a robot empire!"

James paused, not yet ready to admit, even to himself, that that wasn't the true reason, and finally muttered, "No, that's not what I meant…"

Still brushing his fingers across the control panel he continued, "Maybe we could stay here and really become heroes…I think…" his gaze shifted to his human partner, the sadness and confusion in his eyes so raw it hurt to look at him, and she flicked her eyes away, "…you'd like it too, Jessie! Imagine the possi-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Meowth leapt across the controls and swatted his hand away from the button his finger had been lingering on. James yelped and scooted backwards, holding his sore, scratched-up limb.

"What are you doing?!" he cried.

Jessie stood and added, "What was that for!?"

Meowth jabbed a paw toward where James' hand had been and snapped, "You was about ta hit de launch button ya numbskull!"

"Oh…" he said dully.

"Whew! Dat was a close one!" Meowth crowed, going back to his seat, "Ya can tank me later."

Jessie sighed, "So anyway; What's this about being real heroes? Are you serious? We're Team Rocket! We are the polar opposite of heroes!"

"I know that Jess, but what if…" he gestured to the external video screen and the people that were still hanging around, his gaze unconsciously lingering on Kate, "What if we tried it, at least for a little while? Who knows? Maybe we'd actually find out we like it! At the very least, everyone will treat us well and we'll have plenty to eat."

Jessie and Meowth exchanged knowing glances. They weren't stupid or blind, though they felt that maybe they could get some use out of these villagers, after all. Finally Jessie shrugged and relented.

"Fine! We'll hang around and play hero for a bit. But if it doesn't work out, we're out of here. Deal?"

"Deal." said James, a smile returning to his face, though his eyes never left the monitor screen.

A minute later, they emerged from the mecha, and some of the townspeople who had started to leave swiftly returned. Jessie stood in the center, with James and Meowth posing confidently to either side of her. Planting her hands on her hips as she stood in front of their machine, Jessie cleared her throat.

"Attention everyone! We, Team Righteous, have decided to stay in your...lovely town. For now."

A cheer erupted from the crowd, and James, standing beside his scheming partner, looked around for Kate. Spotting her, half standing behind another man, he threw her a shy smile, his heart leaping when she returned it, her hazel eyes shining with joy. Meowth noted the exchange and resolved to keep an eye on his lavender-haired friend.

Professor Brown stepped forward, "I'm so glad you all decided to stay! Will-will you help me with my robots?"

Jessie waved a hand, "Of course we will! That's just what I was going to propose, actually! In fact,"she took the professor by the arm, batting her eyelashes and causing the man to blush fiercely, "I believe this could be the start of a beau-ti-ful partnership! Wouldn't you agree?"

He stammered his reply while as she led him away, tossing James a sly wink over her shoulder. A toothy sneer across his face, Meowth was right on their heels as the majority of the villagers followed them back into town, the rest lingering and chattering in excitement before slowly drifting away themselves, leaving only James and Kate at the rear of the group.

After a minute of silence, she said quietly, "I'm…glad you decided to stay."

"Me too." he softly smiled, "Kate..?"

"Yes?"

"Would you…show me around? If we're going to be staying, I feel I should get my bearings."

She smiled brightly and gushed, "Of course! I-I can show you anywhere you'd like! There's the square; we have a a lovely fountain! There's Shop Lane; that's where our artisans live and work. The orchards are on the edge of town-there's a beautiful meadow and lake a short ways beyond; it's perfect for picnics and long walks! I can show where you three can stay, I'll show you my place-"

She cut herself off, blushing hotly, "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't-"

Something inside he couldn't quite explain caused him to reach out and touch her arm reassuringly, "It's okay. I'd love to see those things."

It was the first time they had had any physical contact, and the intensity they felt caused him to swiftly withdraw his hand, confused by the abrupt rush-he had felt this heat, this...desire, somewhere before, but where? Their eyes locked for another brief moment before both quickly strode ahead to catch up with the group. By the time they made it, Jessie was standing with Meowth and Professor Brown in front of the fountain Kate had mentioned, the crowd gathered around them as she spoke, gesturing for James to join them, which he swiftly did.

"...And so, in order to help, we need to know what problems you have that need fixing! Then us and the _dear_ professor here will try and come up with something! You!" she pointed to a straw-haired young man, "What needs to be done around here?"

"Uh, um..." he scratched his head, "Well, I tend the apple orchards, and I suppose...uh, is there some way to make pickin' 'em faster or easier? Right now it takes us weeks to pick 'em all and by that time a lot of 'em are no good, or Pokemon have gotten to 'em..."

"Well, what do you think? Can we pull something together?" Jessie asked Professor Brown.

The short man clicked his fingers, "I have just the robot for the job! He'll need some modifications but I should have him ready to roll out in...a few days."

An excited murmur rippled through the crowd, with more people now raising their hands or simply shouting out ideas. James pulled out a note-pad to try and jot down what they were saying but quickly became overwhelmed.

Seeing this, Meowth stepped forward and waved his paws, "Alllllright folks! I tink we got enough projects ta keep us busy fer a while."

"Agreed!" said Jessie brightly, resting her hand on Professor Brown's shoulder, who again blushed, "I feel this calls for another celebration tonight! A lovely feast, and if you'd like we can tell you some stories about being part of Team Ro-Righteous! How's that sound?"

Everyone cheered their agreement and started to discuss plans, James putting his notebook away as he muttered to Jessie, "I see what you're doing."

"Oh, what? Seeing our tummies get filled for once? Securing and continuing our good favor here? You're welcome!" she whispered back with a sly smirk.

Meowth leapt onto her shoulder, "We keep dis up an' we'll be treated like royalty fer years!"

They all gave each other high-fives, snickering with glee over this whole, unbelievable situation. Never before had they experienced even a handful of people, let alone an entire town, treating them with such admiration, not to mention unquestioning obedience. It felt like a dream, a dream which they every intent of enjoying to it's full extent. Glancing back over the crowd, James' eyes fell on Kate near the front, hands clasped over her heart, smiling reverently up at them-no, at him. His shoulders sank a little, feeling the unmistakable twinge of guilt souring his mood. Why, he couldn't quite figure out...

Later that night, after a long party, during which they ate and drank far too much, as well as spinning many a yarn about the adventures they'd had as part of 'Team Righteous', they were given the largest, nicest room in the town's only inn. It was a large yet cozy structure, usually housing traveling Pokemon trainers or researchers. After being given a brief tour and history of the place, during which it took every once of Jessie's self-control not to yawn in unbearable boredom, they were shown to their room and told if there was anything they needed not o hesitate to ring the bell that connected to the front desk. Once the admiring crowd had finally left, Jessie burst into laughter, falling on one of the beds as she pointed to said bell.

"Look! It's-it's actually a bell! A real bell! Not a phone but a b-brass bell! What is this place, a time capsule?!"

Her team-mates joined in, snickering and remarking how the town was like a living museum exhibit. Their laughs subsiding, Jessie took the first turn in the bathroom, per usual, as James and Meowth, having no TV to watch, took to sketching out thier own plans for 'customizing' the robots they were going to help Professor Brown build. Once Jessie was done, James took his shower, afterwards they all got ready for bed and the busy days ahead.

Stretching and wriggling in contentment on her soft, downy mattress, Jessie rolled over to face James, "Hey, I just realized something! What are we going to tell the Boss when we report in?"

James turned on his side in his own bed, "I never thought of that!"

"Relaaax youse two! Meowth's got it in da bag!" the Pokemon purred, kneading James' spare pillow, "We tell him da truth!"

Both humans stared curiously before he continued, "We tell him dat we found an inventor who can build robots like nuffin' an' a whole village of idiots who'll do anyting we say! We tell him we're workin' on a robot army dat'll do Team Rocket's biddin' and as soon as we got enough of 'em we'll be back wit enough fire-power ta take ova anyting he wants!"

Jessie shot upright, clutching her hands into fists, "Meowth, you're brilliant!"

"Tank you! I know." the feline said, settling down and licking his paw.

Flopping back into her bed, Jessie kicked her feet giddily and laughed again, "I feel more hopeful than I have in _ages_! James," she spun and reached out, grabbing his hand, "I really feel like...this time, finally, we're going to succeed."

"Of course we are! As long as we stick together, we'll always win-or, at least, live to try another day!" he chuckled.

Their hands intertwined, staring back into her brilliant azure eyes, James suddenly realized where he had felt that sensation of desire deep in his gut...it had been the many times his body was pressed against hers, adrenaline surging from presumed victory, or fear, or the times they had held each other tight for the sheer joy of it. Confusion now marring his mind, he forced a smile, withdrew his hand, and suggested they try and get some rest.

The next few days passed in a flurry of activity; between helping Professor Brown with the apple-picking robot and playing celebrity with the villagers, they hardly had any time alone to figure out the details of how exactly they were going to get their 'modified' robots out from under everyone's noses. Ultimately deciding to cross that bridge when they came to it, they instead focused their energies on the task at hand; using James and Meowth's notes to tweak this robot whenever Professor Brown wasn't looking. As promised, after a couple days it was ready for a test run, and driving it down to the orchards, it was soon picking the apples at such an impressive rate it had the villagers who had come to watch in a tizzy of excitement. Once shut off, the farmer who had proposed the idea came forward.

"This is incredible!" he cried, "I can't thank you enough! With this we'll be able to clear these orchards in no time at all!"

Leading the way as always, Jessie waved a hand nonchalantly, "Oh, you're welcome! It's the least Team Righteous and this handsome genius could do!"

Professor Brown did a double take, realizing she was talking about him, and he stood up as straight as he could with pride, "Of course! I-I have many other mechs standing by, ready to help as needed. And," he flushed lightly, his gaze landing on Jessie, "If I have the assistance of such brilliant..and beautiful-um, yes! Brilliant people, they'll be ready that much sooner!"

James noticed his demeanor and smirked; Jessie tended to have that affect on men, intentional or not. Several villagers began to talk amongst themselves, then parted as a taller man stepped into view.

"Ah, hello Mayor Donovan!" said James, Meowth adding, "What can we do ya fer?"

The mayor grinned and clasped his hands behind his back, looking over the several wagon-load equivalent of apples the robot had plucked before saying, "I have to admit, I was skeptical, but seeing what these metal monsters can do with my own eyes..." he patted the robot's side, "I'm more than impressed. So much so..." he turned to the crowd, "Since it seems the apples, and no doubt our other crops, will be harvested early this year, who thinks we should have our yearly Harvest Dance early as well?"

The villagers erupted in cheers and whoops, a few breaking into a spontaneous jig as others laughed. Breaking into a laugh himself, the mayor nodded.

"Well, that settles it then. Professor," he turned around, "Think you could whip up a wheat-threshing robot here?"

"Consider it done!" the short man chuckled, adjusting his glasses.

Mayor Donovan said to the crowd, "In that case, the Harvest Dance shall be exactly three weeks from today. Everyone, you know what to do."

The excitement palpable, nearly everyone scattered, taking off back toward town, chatting to each other and making plans. The few remaining stood near the robot, talking about how to divide up the harvested fruit. Shaking his head with amusement, the mayor turned back to the professor and 'Team Righteous'.

"I've been busy with official business this past week or so, thus I haven't been able to take the time to thank you as much as I should. I do hope you'll forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive!" quipped Jessie brightly, "We understand! We're just glad to help!"

"I am curious though..." the mayor cocked his head slightly, a slight look of suspicion on his face, "Since you three are such a remarkable super-hero team, I can't help but wonder why you're staying her and bothering with our humble hamlet for so long."


	2. Complications

Professor Brown scratched his head, "I was honestly curious about that myself. Surely you have other places to be? I-I mean-not that I'm complaining o-or anything!"

Jessie maintained her friendly, cheerful smile, all the while feeling a creeping sense of dread inside; staring back at the mayor's keen gaze, she realized he was much more intelligent and perceptive than his fellow villagers. If they wanted their plans to succeed, she knew they were going to have to tread carefully around him. Flicking her gaze to her teammates, she knew from their expressions that they sensed it too.

Looking back to the mayor, Jessie sighed dramatically and held her hands over her chest, "If you must know, besides the fact that we really do want to help you all, we're just so tired!"

She shot James a sharp, 'play-along' glance, who shrugged and held his hands up with a long sigh of his own, "We're tied of always being on the road, always wandering, always camping, and looking for the next place that needs us. It's exhausting! Frankly, we thought we'd try something new."

"Yeah, and seein' as how dis place needs a lotta help, we knew we could stick around fer a bit-if you'll have us, a'course. And don'tcha worry about our boss; he gives us a long leash." added Meowth to seal the deal.

This seemed to placate the mayor, who nodded, the warmth returning to his features, "I understand. I didn't realize you guys had it so rough; I had assumed with your status you'd be living very well. In that case, you are more than welcome in my town for as long as you'd like...as long as you're willing to earn your keep, of course!"

"Thank you, sir!" the trio sang in unison, "We will!"

With a final nod, Mayor Donovan turned and drifted back toward town himself. Professor Brown suddenly laughed joyfully and clenched his fists.

"This is wonderful! I don't have a single robot I could simply modify to harvest wheat!"

Jessie raised her eyebrow, "And how exactly is that wonderful?"

"Yo Professor, don't dat just mean it'll be dat much harder?" grumbled Meowth, "I dunno 'bout you but scrubbin' grease outta my fur stinks!"

"Why, it means I'll have to use all my skills and knowledge! It'll be a challenge, one that I gladly accept!" he rubbed his hands together as he spoke, then stopped as he looked sheepishly up at Jessie, "It also means we'll get to spend m-more time together! And if I may, dear Jessie-and of course all of you-since we've been and will be working together for the foreseeable future, you may call me Arthur."

James caught her eye and smirked while she forced herself to maintain her smile, saying "Yes, it'll be wonderful indeed..."

It was several days later, and while the village was in a tizzy getting ready for this 'Harvest Dance', James found himself becoming bored one day helping the Professor and his team-mates with their latest creation, including Jessie and Meowth arguing over what color to paint it, and took to wandering off to trek the meadows surrounding the town. He was silent as he walked, enjoying the quiet peacefulness of the landscape, listening to the occasional peal of laughter and other human sounds drifting from town, the wind rustling the wheat fields, the distant river, or sometimes a wild Pokemon's call. Pausing, he shut his eyes and drew a deep breath, feeling his very bones more at ease than he had known in ages. Opening them again, he caught a new sound on the breeze; a soft, lilting song, and curious, he followed the sound until it lead him to the top of a rolling knoll. At the bottom, near a small grove of ancient, gnarled crab-apple trees he saw Kate, a shallow wicker basket in her arm as she gathered handfuls of flowers, singing sweetly as she did. He paused, listening and watching her gentle expression as the wind teased her long, auburn hair. His heart began to hammer, and at that moment she looked up in surprise at him, only causing his heart to beat even faster.

Raising an arm, she smiled and called, "Good afternoon, James! What brings you out here?"

Smiling like a fool, he trotted down the hill and strode up to her, "I needed a walk. That castle can get gloomy," he looked around them, "...It's so beautiful here."

"This is one of my favorite places," Kate threw her arm out, "All sorts of flowers grow here, and the wild Pokemon are so tame they'll sometimes let you pet them. These fields are huge, and go all the way to the river, and the mountains beyond that...I've been to the foot of them once," she giggled, "When my father found out-!"

She giggled again, and James felt his heart flutter once more, "What are you up to?" he asked, trying to distract himself.

"Oh! I'm gathering wildflowers to make garlands with. It's one of the key decorations of the Harvest Dance. Honestly...it's boring after a while."

"What if I helped you? Would that make it less boring?" he asked.

Her hazel eyes widened ever so slightly as her cheeks flushed, "I-I couldn't ask a hero to do something so silly-!"

Stooping, he pulled off his gloves and plucked several large blooms, then stood and placed them in her basket, "You don't have to. I'm volunteering."

With everyone working on the project, it took less than a week before the new robot was ready, and thanks to the trio's input, when taken out for it's official test run it performed flawlessly, harvesting and separating the wheat at a fraction of the pace it normally took, only further fueling the villager's hopes for an easier future. After this the mayor and several other prominent members of the community started requesting more time with the Professor as they discussed the town's present and future needs.

Left now to their own devices for much of the day, the trio, especially Jessie and Meowth, kept working on their 'robot army', but despite the promise of glory and the boss's favor soon found themselves becoming tired of the all work, no play life.

James, meanwhile, began spending more time with Kate.

As with nearly everyone else in town, she was busy with preparations for the dance, and after James insisting several more times he didn't mind helping her with 'non-heroic' things, she relented and accepted his assistance. Thus they began to spend the better part of the days together as they worked with the townspeople on everything that needed to be done, and James quickly realized how much went into this event and how elaborate it was.

Part of the preparations involved covering a large portion of the central square in a massive open-sided tent edged with streamers and some of those flower garlands. The group tasked with erecting it coerced James into helping them the one day, and after working in the hot sun for a while, he stripped down to a fitted tank-top. A minute later, hearing a smattering of gasps and giggling behind him, he glanced to see Kate and several of her friends watching him as they sat in the shade of an ancient oak, working on more decorations. He grinned sheepishly, raising a hand and the ladies only giggled louder.

Another villager, completely shirtless, popped up next to him and clapped him on the back, "Heh, looks like you've got some admirers, hero!" then to the ladies he smirked and waved, "Helllloooo there!"

At this they nearly collapsed in laughter, grabbing their supplies and scurrying away. Kate paused and gazed back at James, visibly blushing even from a distance. He smiled at her, winking shyly and mouthing 'I'll see you later'. Kate's face lit up and she grinned before nodding and running off after them.

James sighed and chuckled, "Good job, Blake. You scared them away."

"Aww, c'mon!" Blake said with feigned injury, "It wasn't my fault. They're just shy around you. And let's face it; they were probably overwhelmed by all this!"

He flexed his arms, striking a pose and now it was James' turn to laugh before shaking his head and suggesting they actually get some work done.

What no one saw was Jessie, standing in the shadow of a nearby building.

She had come to find him and ask if he intended to help them with their plan at all today when she decided to 'admire the view' for a minute of James in his tight shirt, hair pulled back and a slight sheen of sweat across his skin. She had been watching, biting her lip and feeling a tight, hot knot in her stomach when that gaggle of hens had started their cackling, ruining her mood. What really did her in though, was how that Kate and James looked at each other. She clutched her arms, that knot in her stomach turning bitter and cold, asking herself what the hell her own problem was. Why should she care? Snorting, she spun on her heel and slipped away.

Later that afternoon and with the tent nearly complete, James started the long trek back to the castle, where, despite the inn owners kindness, they had decided to stay at the Professor's where they had better access to the robots. He only got a short ways before he heard a familiar voice calling his name, and turned to see Kate trotting up to him, smiling warmly and waving one hand.

"Can I walk with you, at least partway?" she asked hopefully when she had caught up.

James smiled warmly back at her, "Of course. I'd like that."

They chatted for a bit, walking slowly before lapsing into a comfortable silence for a period of time. The setting sun blazed streaks of amber and crimson across the landscape, and a balmy evening breeze whispered through the trees. James glanced at Kate from the corner of his eye; the waning sunlight made her hair glow and lit up her face in tones of gold, and again, he felt that ache deep in his bones. Before he could open his mouth to say something surely stupid, she abruptly turned to him.

"Are you excited for the dance?"

He swallowed; formal dances had always been a thorn in his side. Being forced to attend so many as a boy, being bored to tears as one of only a couple children, and the only who wanted to run off and play instead of sitting there like a doll to be admired, meeting his horrid 'fiance' at one, had molded his view of such events to one of dread, and to be avoided if at all possible.

Trying to hide this, he forced a smile, "Yes, of course! Are you?"

"You bet! This is one of the most exciting events of the year! We go all-out, and sometimes things can get a little crazy, especially with the amount of beer around. But, it's all in fun and to reward ourselves for a good harvest. Oh!" she clapped her hands over her face, "I still have to make my dress! Goodness I've been so wrapped up in helping everyone I almost-oooh, what will I do? I don't have much time left..." She bit her lip and stared at the ground, hugging her arms.

James grinned, knowing he had enough experience helping to make all their disguises to open a clothing shop. Clearing his throat, she glanced up at him, and he flicked his bangs and declared, "Fear not, milady! I am also a talented tailor, and would be happy to lend you a hand!"

To his surprise, however, she shook her head, "Oh, no! You-you couldn't! Thank you, truly, so much, I don't want to seem ungrateful but...it's a tradition that girls make their dress for the dance, and that no one, especially the guys, see it or her in it until the dance! I'm sorry, that must sound completely ridiculous to someone like you..." She gave a small, sad laugh and clasped her hands behind her back, looking away.

James paused, again, something within her shy, gentle expression awakening something within himself, and despite all the dark memories, found a question forming in his mind. Before he could think about it any more, his mouth opened and the words came spilling out.

"Kate, has anyone asked you to go with them?"

"...No."

"...Would you like to go with me?"

She stopped walking to whip her head toward him, "R-really?"

"Yes. I..." he stopped as well, rubbing the back of his head and smiling uncertainly back at her, "I enjoy spending time with you, I've never been to this kind of dance and well, I..."

He was suddenly aware of how close she was to him. Barely a foot apart, he could see the flecks of gold in her hazel eyes, eyes that looked up to him with such fondness, admiration, and...did he dare even think that word? He was sure it was obvious by now. Did he dare consider how he felt back..? Giving his head a quick shake to clear it, he smiled more confidently, at least he hoped.

"I'd also love to see your dress. I'm sure it's beautiful, and if this is the only way, then I'd be honored to escort you!"

She blinked, seemingly caught up in the same spell and laughed a little too quickly, "You're so funny! Alright; yes! I gladly accept!"

They walked again for a couple more minutes before Kate reluctantly said she had to head home. After a slight hesitation, she wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug, and as he hugged back she whisperd into his neck, "Thank you...for so much..." With that she turned and ran off, throwing one more wave over her shoulder before disappearing around a bend in the road.

His spirits high, James began to whistle an aimless, cheerful tune as he strode onward. It wasn't long before he reached the castle, where upon entering he was greeted by Jessie, hands on her hips and a scowl across her face.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up." she sneered.


	3. Misunderstandings

James met her expression with a sneer of his own, refusing to let his mood be dragged down, "Hello, dear. It's lovely to see you too."

Ignoring this blatant mockery she said, "Nice you decided to join us today-except today is basically over. Anyway, Meowth and I managed to get one robot modified to our specifications. ...Thanks for the help."

"Hey, I've been..." he suddenly stopped and looked around, stopping himself before he gave away their plans and dropping his voice to barely above a whisper, "Where's the Professor?"

"Don't worry; he fell asleep at his desk about a half hour ago. He looked so peaceful I just couldn't wake him." She batted her eyes with false innocence.

James nodded, "I've been doing my part just as much! Getting the villagers to like and trust us was part of the plan, remember?! Playing hero?"

Jessie stared at him long and hard before saying, "James, I'm honestly beginning to wonder how much of this is 'playing' for you anymore. You've been getting awfully chummy with some people...especially that Kate."

He blinked at her and choked back a snort of laughter, "Why, my dear Jessie! Are...are you jealous?!"

"Ha! As if I'd be jealous of some simple little country girl!" she quickly answered and flipped her hair, turning her head to hide her expression, fearful it would give her away, "My concern is if you get too close to people, it'll make it that much harder for you, and for us, when we have to leave. We don't need people begging us to stay."

His shoulders drooped, realizing she had a valid argument. He tried not to think of the 'simple country girl' as he said, "Yes...I suppose you're right."

"Good. Now, with this dance only a week away, obviously everyone is distracted, which is making it easier for us. During it they'll be even more so! I say right afterward, after we show up together of course, stuff our faces and show these bumpkins what style really looks like-"

Lunging forward, she grabbed his hands and spun him twice before pulling him close, grinning at his startled expression, "We make our getaway!"

Staring back into her sapphire eyes, full of mischief and devious energy, his heart began to race. This felt right, oh so right. How many times had he nearly leaned in and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers on a high of adrenaline, aching to touch far more than just her lips-only to stop himself for fear of rejection? He wanted, oh so desperately wanted to believe she'd reciprocate, that she'd tell him she felt the same and ask what had taken him so long...could this be the moment that...?

Her words reached him, snapping g him from his stupor, "Wait...our-our getaway..!? So soon? I thought we were staying for a while longer?"

Rolling her eyes, Jessie stepped back, "James, Meowth and I are bored. There's nothing to do here besides work on our plans, and you yourself admitted just a few days ago you were getting bored too! So," she turned and started to walk away, "We'll enjoy their delightful hospitality one more time, then we're out!"

Realizing he was going to lose this battle if he didn't come up with a good strategy, and fast, James got out the big guns, appealing to her weaknesses, "Jessie, when the last time we had an actual bed to sleep in? Or plenty of food in our stomachs? A shower whenever we want? People that are actually kind to us? I believe a bit of boredom is a fair trade for such luxuries."

Pausing, Jessie whirled to face him again, slowly crossing her arms as she sighed, "When you put it that way, it does make it sound much more tempting. I admit; it's been so nice to actually live like normal, more successful people. ...You really want to stick around for a bit longer, don't you?"

"I would, yes, and you yourself just said, it's been wonderful. When do you think we're going to run into an opportunity like this again? Come on, Jess," he gave her a grin and his best 'puppy-dog' eyes, "What do you say, boss?"

Laughing, Jessie waved her hand at him, "Fine, fine! We will, just stop giving me that face! Ugh! I can't take it!" Turning, she started to lead the way back inside, "Speaking of food, let's get some."

"...Jessie..." he started as he stepped forward, heart still racing after being pressed against her, unsure of how to approach the subject and remembering one more thing she had said, "When you said show up together, does that mean we'd go 'together', together?"

"Well, of course!" she said, spinning to strike a pose, "Who else is gonna show these people what a real party is? I mean, we are partners after all, and who else would you go with?"

James's gaze dropped to the side, and Jessie immediately felt a sharp pang of suspicion. The way his shoulders sagged, how he refused to look her in the face even after she got closer and tried to meet his eyes told her he was reluctant to say what was on his mind. She had known him far too long to brush his reaction off; something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked, perhaps more sharply than she had meant.

He stared at the floor in silence for as long as he dared before looking back up, though he still couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze, "I...I asked Kate to go with me."

The silence that followed was deafening.

At the same time, Kate was walking on air as she nearly skipped back toward her home. Nodding hello to several of her neighbors, she was nearly to the center of town when someone called her name. Turning, she saw one of her friends and fellow dance 'decoration crew' members running up to her and waving.

"H-Hey! Hold on a minute!" he laughed, stopping in front of her.

"Hello Owen! What's going on?"

The young man cleared his throat, started to open his mouth then shut it again, glancing to the side with another, albeit more sheepish, laugh, "Well, we've both been so busy I haven't gotten a chance to ask you but...but um..." he straightened himself and managed to look her in the eyes, "Kate, would you go to the Harvest Dance with me?"

Kate gasped, one hand flying to her chest, "Oh! Oh, Owen..."

"Wha-what's the matter?"

"Someone already asked me...just a little while ago in fact...I'm so sorry." she flushed a little and gave him a tiny, sympathetic smile.

Owen's shoulders drooped, but he quickly composed himself, "I see...well, it's uh, my own fault for not asking sooner, I guess. I can always 'steal' you for a dance or two anyway right?!" he forced a smile of his own and ran a hand through his sandy brown hair, "So uh, who's the lucky guy? Blake? Rhett? Don't tell me Sheldon?"

Kate sighed dreamily, "It was m-our hero from Team Righteous, James!"

"...Oh." he said flatly, looking away as he scuffed his shoe on a rock.

Picking up on his demeanor, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Kate, look..." said Owen, his tone coming off harsher than he wanted but unable to stop himself, "I-I'm happy for you. I know, heck everyone knows how much you like the guy. It's not that I'm...okay listen," his voice became quieter, "Doesn't something about them seem off to you, at all?"

Kate clutched her skirt, feeling her face burn, "No. I asked them to come when we thought we were in danger, and they did! How does that seem 'off'? Just what are you implying?!"

Owen exhaled in frustration, turning in a circle before looking back at her, "I'm not implying anything. I'm telling you; they're not who they say they are. I just know it."

"Where's your proof?!" she demanded, "They're done nothing but help us!"

"I don't have any proof, I just...I just know it, feel it somehow. Something about how they look at each other, how especially Jessie and Meowth look at us sometimes, like-like how a Swellow would look at a cornered Caterpie! Like we're _dinner..._ they're using us Kate, and I just know it!"

Kate stomped her foot and spun away from him, "I won't listen to any more of your ridiculous nonsense! You're imagining things. I think you're jealous," as she walked away she huffed, "You can forget about dancing with me!"

Owen stood there, angry and hurt, ignoring the few other nearby villagers who had paused to eavesdrop on their exchange. Finally he shook his head and stomped off...

Jessie was frozen in place, her expression flat, much to James' dismay as he watched her from the corner of his eye. He wished she would give some sort of reaction; anger, confusion, even tears...anything that he could work off of and try to placate or attempt to explain. Strong emotions in one direction or another was the Jessie he was used to. This hollow-eyed, blank version of her was somehow more terrifying than when she was frothing with rage and throwing things for the sole fact it was so _unlike_ her.

Meanwhile, despite her calm exterior, a storm raged within Jessie's mind. Disgust, indignation, and as much as she hated to admit it, even to herself, jealously all swirled about in a dangerous mix. She knew it; the moment he had begun acting uncertain about the whole thing she had the sneaking suspicion it was because of _her._ Normally she loved being right, but this time she could have made an exception. The worst part was she couldn't fully understand why- _why_ was she so furious? She wanted to scream at him, slap him, throw something...but ultimately, she drew a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Fine. Do what you want."

James blinked in disbelief at her, "Wait-what?"

Turning sharply on her heel, Jessie started walking away again, "I said do what you want. Go have fun with your little girlfriend. I'm sure I can find a suitable young man to accompany me."

With her back turned she missed the shade of red his face turned, "She-she's not my girlfriend! And I mean, I've been seeing a whole bunch of guys hanging around you, I just assumed that...I didn't think there'd be an issue..."

Jessie stopped, sighing, and said, "I didn't think there'd be a question."

Another silence stretched, Jessie's heart burning with rage, James' with guilt. He hung his head, wondering how he could have messed up so badly and how he could possibly fix it. Meowth's voice as he approached from around a corner snapped him from his misery.

"Dere you are Jim! 'Bout time. Hey Jess, whudda ya tink of dis? I drew it myself!" The feline puffed out his furry chest and unfurled a sheet of paper with a surprisingly detailed blueprint on it.

Jessie barely gave it a glance before muttering, "Sure. Looks good. ...I'm getting a bath and going to my room. See you in the morning."

Meowth glanced after her as she disappeared up a flight of stairs, his head tilted in curiosity before turning back to James and asking, "Nyeh, what was dat all about?"

James clenched his jaw, the tears that had been threatening to spill for the past few minutes now running down his face. Swallowing loudly and wiping his eyes the best he could, he stammered, "It's just-she's-I...I..." dropping his head, his voice became strained, "It's...it's nothing you can help with. I think...I'll head to our room for the night myself...see you in a bit."

He whirled and fled before Meowth could question him further. The feline stood there, still holding the paper in his paws, looking back and forth to where his friends had vanished and wondering what in the world was going on between them...

Some time later, Jessie emerged from the bathroom clad in her nightgown and a long robe, her hair still wrapped up in a soft towel. She frowned; normally a long, relaxing bath was enough to melt away any nuisance or stress, but not today. The whole situation was still gnawing at her brain as she made her way to her room. Rounding a corner, she nearly bumped into Professor Brown, who had his nose buried in a sheaf of papers.

"Oh-oh! Please forgive me, dear Jessie-I mean, just Jessie-I mean...oh!" he adjusted his glasses, his face reddening, "...It was my fault. I should have been paying attention."

Looking at the short, awkward man, a light bulb suddenly blinked on in Jessie's mind, and she clasped her hands to her chest, "Please, Arthur, don't worry about it! I should have been paying attention too. It's just, well..." she feigned distress, looking away.

The professor leapt to the bait, "Whatever is the matter? Please tell me, and I'll do what I can to help!"

Her face turned from his, Jessie felt a devilish smirk split her features. So, this is how James wanted to play, huh? Then play they would.

Turning back, her expression once again one of piteous despair, she said, "It's just that, this dance is coming up so soon, and-and I don't have anyone to go with yet! James ever _so nobly_ asked one of the village girls to be his date, but that leaves me all by myself!" suddenly she gasped, "Do you think that you could possible go with me?!"

The man's eyes practically glittered as he dropped his papers to grab her hands, "Ms. Jessie, fear no more! I would be honored and delighted beyond words to escort you!"

"But what about your work?"

"Ha! Don't worry about it! I've been working far too much lately anyway. I can take a break for one night, especially if it's to-to s-spend time with you and make you happy!"

"Oh, you dear, kind man! I accept!" she gushed, planting a kiss on top of his head, "You really are my knight in shining armor!"

The professor flushed bright scarlet, tripping over his own words for a moment before clearing his throat and standing straight and proud, "I promise; I'll make sure you have the best time you've ever had!"

"I have no doubt of that," Jessie replied and tried to step back, but found he was still holding fast to her hands and gazing up at her with wide shining eyes, "Erm, Arthur? You can let go now..."

Blinking, he suddenly looked embarrassed and released her hands, stooping to scoop up his scattered papers, "O-of course! Terribly sorry, yes!"

Jessie patted his shoulder as she swaggered past him, "Well, again, thank you so very much, and good night. I'll see you in the morning, my knight!"

He stood again to watch her saunter off and disappear into her room, giving him a coy little wave as she turned and shut the door. Walking away, he sighed contentedly and even did a little skip of joy.

"This is amazing! I never dreamed I'd be going on a date with-with _her._.." suddenly he froze, the papers again falling from his hands as he clasped them to the sides of his head, "Gah! What am I going to wear?!"


End file.
